Aspects of the present disclosure relate to using a voltage differential measured on a user's body as a wakeup word for an electronic product. More specifically, the voltage differential provides an indication to the product that a separate command may follow.
Currently, a special phrase, referred to as a “wakeup word,” “wake word” or “keyword” is used to activate a speech recognition feature of an electronic device having a speech recognition system. As an example, the electronic device may listen continuously for the wakeup word. The electronic device may hear the wakeup word and process a following command.